Network managers and other IT engineers spend a significant amount of their time responding to user requests for access to network resources. Most of these requests are routine in nature, and they are also usually urgent. Given erratic work hours and geographically distributed project teams, these requests can arrive at any time of day or night. As a result, IT engineers are always on call, and spend a large amount of their time responding to these user requests. This interferes with their ability to perform less urgent but potentially more important longer term projects. In addition, because IT engineers frequently become overwhelmed with access requests, there is often a delay in processing the requests and responding to the users. This is problematic for the users, as the requests are typically urgent in nature. It would be desirable to address these issues.